doppelgangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Miki Khol
From the Dopplegangers comes a girl that re-writes the definition of fangirling. Miki is not included in the Pokemon Dopplegangers, she is simply the supplier on all the Doppleganger merchandise, including the fanservice. Miki appears in the Pokemon Dopplegangers game but gets minimum screentime and her presence is of no importance. Childhood Miki's parents (Veronica and William) were the owners of two separate businesses, her mother was in charge of the pokeball marketing franchize while her father was the head of a Potion-making franchize. They had begun seeing eachother secretly, if anyone was to find out then it would reach the press and cause a scandal that neither of the companies could afford. : One morning, however, Veronica had a unusual illness come over her, fearing the worst she found pregnancy tests and discovered she was indeed pregnant with a child. She immediat ly called up her lover and he screamed at her to get rid of the child at once. :: Miki's mother went to the abortionist to get her child killed, but she was too scared to end someone elses life, so she left the clinic and ended up taking an early vacation from work and going to another region, Blackthorn, where she gave birth to Miki in secret, no records were made for her child, no birth certificates, nothing. It was as though the pregnancy never happened. : Veronica raised Miki, but not with kindness, she refused to breast feed her child and instead had a maid do it for her, as well as hold her child and keep her asleep. Once Miki was old enough to walk her mother assumed she would be fine on her own, so she left for work everyday leaving her child alone at home to figure out how to make food for herself. Miki tried several times when she was younger to make food and it resulted in many injuries, nothing too terrible but they lasted for a long time. :: But Miki never saw her mother as a cruel woman, she thought her mother was doing all these things to try and help Miki, to show how much she loved her daughter and wanted to protect her. Even when Veronica slapped, kicked, and yelled at her Miki still was convinced her mother loved her and that one day she would look at Miki and say "I love you." ::: One day, Veronica came home from work, the house was spotless as usual and Miki was in the attic as was expected. (Veronica had expressed that Miki was to never leave the house for any reason, after a few escapes to go see the sun Veronica eventually padlocked all the windows and such shut.) Veronica called down her daughter angrily from the bottom of the stairs and upon Miki's arrival she then proceeded to punch and slap her. Someone had found out about her child, she blamed Miki, saying that it was all her fault. Veronica then tells Miki to leave the house, but Miki vows to return and make her mother love her, but her mother then replies darkly, "I will never love you, unless you drag your dead corpse on my front porch, I will never even be happy to see your hideous little face!" With that Miki tightens her jaw and leaves. The Real World : Miki knew nothing about what it was like outside her house, she wandered about in Blackthorn and came to a magazine stand, on the stand there was a hentai about a girl named Desu Desu, this girl was a porn star. But Miki is so taken by how beautiful she is that she decides to name herself after her. (Miki was given no name by h er parents, her mother simply reffered to her as "Brat, child, thing, it ... ect.") :: After wandering about she came to a forest where she ran into a Bearatic, it sna rled and growled at her thinking she was there to come upon wild pokemon and battle them. But Miki simply gazed in wonder at the pokemon, she had never seen one so close before, she stopped inspected it after a moment and just walked past. This caught the wild pokemon off-guard, after thinking awhile the bearatic decides to follow her, then pressures Miki to take him in as his trainer. Miki does so and names the Bearatic "Gandalf". Gandalf quickly forms a crush on Miki, falling in love with her. ::: While travelling with Gandalf now as her protector, Miki had come to alot of unfortunate situations, she rescued two more pokemon from their harmful trainers in Team Magma and Team Aqua. Her Shiny Charmander (which refuses to evolve) named "Nugget" she rescued after Mi ki was held as a prisoner of Team Magma when they thought she was a spy for Team Aqua, they had been using poor Nugget as a medical pokemon and not allowing him to sleep at all, while providing him with little food. Her third and final addition to her team is a Togekiss named "Cotton". She resued Cotton from Team Aqua as she hurried through one of their training feilds and used Cotton as an air-target. : But Miki's life seemed to calm down a little bit when she finally came to an apartment complex, barely being able to afford the rent she tried desparatley to get a job but no one was willing to hire her because their computers failed to bring up any records of her in the system. :: Then she me the Dopplegangers, Miki first met Karolyn and then began to create art which shipped Karolyn with another Doppleganger named Marble. This began a series of fanservice pictures which Miki then began to sell online, then was finally able to pay her apartment rent. : After getting to know Karolyn some more she then was introduced to M''', who then became infatuated with Miki, he allowed her to stay in his apartment where she wouldn't have to pay anymore rent and worry about money. Miki accepted this, and on the first night that M took her out Miki met him, '''Lime. :: He was first introduced to Miki as the waiter to their table, she recognized him from some of the shippings she had done and asked about his love-life, he quickly became agitated with Miki's constant questions, M poofed himself from the table, allowing Lime to take his seat. In the end of Lime and Miki's first conversation Lime flipped a table in rage and Miki sat there enraged by Lime's arrogance. : After awhile Lime thinks of their argument (which is to try and help M connect with his parents again) and takes it upon himself to fetch M and reunite him with his father. But ends up finding Miki outisde of M's apartment, having forgotten her key to get inside. They begin to talk and Lime soon finds that Miki also wishes to reunite with her parents as soon as they say that they are willing to allow her back home. But Lime pursuades her to go see her parents and takes her to the house on the back of his Charizard. :: Once there Miki hurried to her mother's house and when Veronica opened the door she gazed upon Miki and her companion, then slapped Miki across the face. Lime then choked the woman until Miki told him to release her, then stormed away. : After awhile Lime left Amber for Miki, they dated and then talked about Miki's (or Desu Desu at the time) name. Lime discovered how she named herself and then renamed her, a name she could be proud of. He renamed her Miki, she became pregnant shortly after, and currently will be married to her one true love, Lime Arbrose, who loves her and convinced her later in their relationship that her embarassing cowlick (known as The Curl) actually makes her look quiet attractive, contrary to her opinion.